Episode 306.a Bubble Guppes: The Sandlot! (Part 1)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello moves to a new neighborhood with his mom and stepdad, and wants to learn to play baseball. The neighborhood baseball guru Gil takes Pirruccello under his wing, and soon he's part of the local baseball buddies. They fall into adventures involving baseball, treehouse sleep-ins, the desirous lifeguard at the local pool, the snooty rival ball team, and the travelling fair. Beyond the fence at the back of the sandlot menaces a legendary ball-eating dog called The Beast, and the kids inevitably must deal with him. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Scotty Smalls, Narrator) *Gil as (Benjamin Franklin "Benny The Jet" Rodriguez) *Dean as (Hamilton "Ham" Porter) *Michael as (Michael "Squints" Palledorous) *Darius as (Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan) *Goby as (Kenny DeNunez) *Pablo as (Tommy "Repeat" Timmons) *Brett as (Timmy Timmons) *Trevor as (Bertram Grover Weeks) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bill) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Scotty's Mom) *Tobias as (Phillps) *Sandy as (Wendy Peffercorn) *Bubble Puppy as (Hercules "The Beast") *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Mertle) *Martin as (Babe Ruth) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family *Rating; PG for a bit of romance, a bit of violence, some cursing, little use of drugs, and for possible scary scenes *Type of film: Sports comedy, Coming-of-age Trivia *This is based on the 1993 movie "The Sandlot." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Oona, Deema, and Molly don't appear because most of the characters are boys. *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Setting: Bubbletucky, Texas 1962 Start of Part 1 (Scene: Stadium) (A man with orange hair and blue google in walking in the stadium for work, The man is a grown up Nonny. He enters his office.) Narrator: There is one all-time greatest moment in the history of sports, and it happened in the 1932 World Series. The story goes that in the bottom of the ninth inning with two outs, a full count and the tying run on base, Martin Lobster raised his arm and pointed to the center field bleachers. No one believed it, because nobody had ever done it before. But The Lobs was calling his shot. On the next pitch, the Great Lobino hit a towering home run. And even although he'd been a hero before that, that's pretty much how he became a legend. (Nonny turns to look at a picture of him and his friends when they were kids.) Narrator: Thirty years later, a kid named Gil Gordon became a neighborhood legend. It was in the greatest summer of my life when he taught me to play baseball, and he became my best friend. And he got me out of the biggest pickle I'd ever be in. (Scene: Schoolyard Baseball field) (It is now 1962. 30 years ago from the first scene. Gil is playing baseball at his school. He is up at bat. He hits the ball and runs the bases. He is then stopped between 2nd and 3rd base. His friends come out to try to stop it. He then runs to home base and wins. The other team is not happy about that.) (Scene: Neighborhood) (The gang separates and they go to their homes. A different boy with orange hair and blue google is unpacking things. The boy is an 11 year old Nonny who has moved into the neighborhood.) Narrator: I moved to the neighborhood two weeks before school let out. It was the same summer that Dodger Maury Wills would break the stolen bases record. So with something that incredible going on, it should've started off with loads of great things happening for me, but it didn't. (Nonny sees Gil walk down the street. Gil turns and sees Nonny. Nonny waves to Gil. Gil nods back to him and goes home.) Narrator: I was from another state, and I didn't have a single friend in a thousand miles. I was from another state, and I didn't have a single friend in a thousand miles. It was a lousy way to end up the fifth grade, 'cause I had zip time to make friends before summer. And that's about where it all started. (Scene: Nonny's house at night) (Nonny is making himself a drink.) Narrator: My real dad died when I was just a little kid. My mom had married Bill about a year before we moved to the valley. At the time, he and I were still getting used to each other. (Nonny knocks on the door to the room his stepdad is in.) Bill: Yeah? Nonny: Ummm... Dad? I-I mean Bill? Remember you.. you promised you'd teach me to play catch? Bill: Mm-hmm. Nonmy: Ummmm... w-well, could you teach me? Bill: Yeah. Sure. Okay. Nonny: Thanks. (Nonny looks at the trophies. Bill turns and looks at him.) Nonny: Sorry. (Nonny exits but peeks back in. Bill puts a baseball with Martin Lobster's name on it on a stand.) (Scene: Nonny's house in day) (Nonny runs out the door with a plastic glove and puts on his tan baseball hat as he runs. He runs down the street passed some stores and then behind a fence to the sandlot.) Narrator: I'd followed them to the sandlot once after school. I'd never seen any place like it. It was like their own little baseball kingdom or something. (Nonny walks over to watch them play.) Narrator: It was the greatest place I'd ever seen anyway. Brett: Trevor! (Brett throws the ball to Trevor. Nonny walks into the open.) Narrator: But they were good, really good. Brett: Come on, Trevor! Narrator: And all I had was a plastic toy mitt that my grandmother gave me for my birthday when I was six. But when I finally got up enough guts to go out there and try and make friends, I found out that they never kept score, they never chose sides, they never even really stopped playing the game. It just went on forever. Every day they picked up where they left off the day before. It was like an endless dream game. Darius: Come on! Come on! (Darius throws the ball after he catches it.) Narrator: There was only eight of them, so they didn't have a whole team. So even though I didn't know how to play, I figured I could be the ninth man and maybe just stand in the outfield somewhere and take up space. Gil: Squints! (Gil hits the ball.) Narrator: Of course, if I'd have known what was gonna happen when I got there, Michael: I got it! (Michael catches the ball.) Narrator: I probably never would've gone. Dean: Nice catch! Gil: Yeah. (Nonny turns to look at the fence. He hears rustling and barking as if there is a dog behind there. There is also an chattering and banging and growling. The fence shakes. Nonny stares at it wondering what is happening. It then stops. Goby pitches the ball and Gil hits it. The ball flies through the air.) Dean: Watch out! (Nonny turns around. The ball is flying at him. He tries to catch it but...) Nonny: Aaaahhhh! (He falls over. The other boys expect for Gil laugh at him.) Nonny: Okay, I'll get it! Get it. (He starts to walk over to where the ball is.) Nonny: Don't be a goofus. Don't be a goofus! Don't be a goofus! (He gets to where the ball is. He hears growling behind the fence.) Michael (in distance): Throw the ball back! Come on! (Nonny reaches for the ball. The growling starts up again. He quickly snatches the ball and runs from the fence. He looks back at it and then back at the boys.) Michael: We are waiting! Come on! Throw it! Come on, toss me the ball! (Nonny tries to throw it but it barely goes anywhere. The boys expect for Gil burst into laughter. Gil looks disappointed. Nonny is upset.) Nonny: My life's over. (Nonny runs away from the sandlot. Gil feels bad for Nonny while the other boys laugh.) (Scene: Nonny's house at night) (A toy robot is being operated.) Narrator: If it wasn't for Gil, I never would've made a single friend that summer, 'cause all the rest of those guys thought I was a lost cause. Even before we became friends, Gil and me were connected, connected for the one moment later that summer when I'd get us all into the biggest pickle any of us had ever seen. (Someone knocks at Nonny's door. The door opens and Nonny's mom is there.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Night, hon. (A small ball from Nonny's project flies at his mother and bonks her head.) Nonny: Oh, I'm sorry, Mom. It was an accident. Mrs. Pirruccello: Nonny, have you made any friends yet? Nonny: No. Mrs. Pirruccello: Why not, honey? Nonny: 'Cause I'm still new. Mrs. Pirruccello: I don't want you sitting around in here all summer fiddling with this stuff like you did last summer and the one before.I know you're smart, and I'm proud of you. I want you to get out into the fresh air and make some friends. Run around, scrape your knees, get dirty. Climb trees, hop fences. Get into trouble, for crying out loud. Not too much, but some. You have my permission. How many mothers do you know who say something like that to their sons? (Nonny chuckles.) Nonny: Well, none mothers, I guess. Mrs. Pirruccello: Honey, I want you to make some friends this summer. Lots of them. Nonny: Yeah, I know. But I'm not good at anything, Mom. Face it, I'm just an egghead. Mrs. Pirruccello: Honey, you'll always be just an egghead with an attitude like that. (She exits the room.) (Scene: The next day at Nonny's house) (Nonny's mom is making breakfast. Nonny enters and throws out his finished breakfast.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Well? Well? Nonny: He's too busy, Mom. Mrs. Pirruccello: Oh, no, honey, he's not. He has some time. You go on back out there and ask him. (Nonny goes to the dining room where his stepdad is eating breakfast.) Nonny: Uh, Bill, uh... Bill: Yeah? Nonny: I mean, Dad, uh, can we... I mean, could you, like you said, teach me to play catch? Bill: Yeah. Sure. But I gotta get this done, okay? Nonny: Okay, thanks. (His mom was standing at the doorway watching. Nonny turns to leave but his mom stops him.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Bill? Bill: Yeah? Mrs. Pirruccello: Uh, couldn't you take a break and teach him now? Nonny: Mom, really, it's okay. Bill: Honey, I said I would, and I will, but I'm under the gun here. Mrs. Pirruccello: How long could it take? Can't you spare half an hour and show him now? Nonny: Mom, really, it's okay. (Bill looks at his watch.) Bill: All right. Okay. I'll get my glove. (He exits to get his glove.) Mrs. Pirruccello: See? I told you. Nonny: Oh, great. (Nonny and Bill go to the backyard.) Bill: All right, Nonny, get down to that end of the yard. Nonny: Okay. (Nonny goes to the other end.) Bill: Now, the key to this game is keeping your eye on the ball. No matter whether you're in the field or at bat, eye on the ball, okay? Nonny: All right. Uh, yeah. I think so. Bill: Where the ball goes, your glove should go. Got it? Nonny: Okay. Bill: Okay. All right. (Bill throws the ball to Nonny. The ball sails past Nonny and hits the fence.) Nonny: Darn. Sorry. Bill: It's all right. All right. (Nonny walks to Bill to give him the ball.) Nonny: Um... Uh, here. Bill: Okay. Nonny: Okay, I'm ready. Bill: Eye on the ball, okay? Got it? Nonny: Okay. Bill: If the ball moves, move your glove. Got it? Nonny: Yeah. Bill: All right. Here we go. (Bill throws the ball. Nonny reaches his glove out but again the ball sails by him and hits the fence. Nonny runs to get it.) Bill: Okay. You just need a bigger glove. Throw it back to me this time. Throw it back. (Nonny throws the ball and it lands in front of Bill. Bill reaches down and gets it.) Bill: Okay. Nonny, keep your eye on the ball. Nonny: Okay, got it. Bill: Okay. (Bill throws the ball. Nonny reaches out his glove and catches the ball but it hits his eye.) Nonny: Oh! (Scene; Kitchen) (Nonny and Bill enter with Nonny holding his eye. He is in pain.) Nonny: Ow! Oh, my eye! Ow! Ow! Oh! Ow! Ow! Mrs. Pirruccello: What happened? Nonny: My eye. Mrs. Pirruccello: Honey, get some ice. Ice. Bill: No, I got it. (Bill takes a cold steak and press it against Nonny's eye.) Bill: Here you go. Mrs. Pirruccello: Those were for dinner. Nonny: Oh! Bill: Just hold it up there. Nice and hard. Press it against. (Nonny does as he is told.) Bill: Yeah. Nonny: I just took my eye off the ball, Mom. Bill: Yeah, but you caught it. Just keep that on for, like, an hour. It'll still be black, but it won't swell. Sorry. Gotta watch out for that curve. End of Part 1. Recap 11 year old Nonny is a new kid who has moved into a neighborhood with his mom and stepdad. He is a very smart boy but he is also shy. He and his stepdad are still trying to get to know each other. Nonny follows some neighborhood boys to a small field by a fence called the sandlot. The boys go to play baseball there everyday and their game goes on everyday like it never stops. Something behind the fence is shaking it and there is growling and barking. Nonny tries to join in the game, but he doesn't know how to play baseball and the other boys laugh at him for missing the ball and not throwing well expect for the oldest of the boys, Gil. Nonny runs away from the sandlot upset and embarrassed. His mother encourages him to make friends since he had spent 2 summers fiddling with robot parts in his room. His stepdad tries to teach him but Nonny ends up getting a black eye from the baseball. Category:Stories